Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 16th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from August 16th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: Ok well, I think I will not call this senate meeting to order. Ok..I am still a bit light headed from the blood loss. I NOW Call the meeting to order. So then..um did that Personal Finance class happen? Lora Raventhorne: Yes. Damon Halliwell: 'Great, the floor is yours to explain. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''The class was about salaries, stipends, and other financial benefits. We discussed the pay rates, health insurance, housing assistance, educational assistance, and grants. Nothing else... '''Damon Halliwell: '''Um...yeah the win over those other people...Verus..I guess it’s time for you to talk now. 'Verus Baelheit: Very well, Chancellor. As a great many of you observed, the Temporal Rift crisis, and the threat it poses to Dalaran and Azeroth, is finally over. At the Dalaran Crater, we encountered the last of the Time-displaced Entities. The Alternate of the Chancellor himself. After a confrontation with the Alternate Mage-Commander, Vanidicus, and a small force of his surviving Battlemagi, We entered the Crater and witnessed the extent of his Blood Magic abilities. They were something to behold, and vile beyond description. This engagement was dire; I could note no advantage with either side. Eventually however, the Architect of this Fiasco revealed itself, an Infinite Dragon. For whatever purpose, or whatever force befell that Hideous future, The Infinite Dragonflight seemed to send the Remnants of the Kirin Tor from that time to Azeroth to serve as a Vanguard for whatever force may be coming. Soften our defenses, test us. As this Dragon revealed its intentions to the Alternate Chancellor, the Extralinear entity flew into a Blood Rage, the Infinite Dragon was wounded and fled. He tried to complete his rift... but was killed before he could do so. Finally, the combined might of the Senate, and our combined Magic was enough to seal these rifts - forever. I know many of you have questions. I will take them now. Lora Raventhorne: '''Are we done with this bullshit? '''Verus Baelheit: '''It would appear so, Miss Raventhorne. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Thank you. '''Verus Baelheit: '''We've kept a close watch out for Chronomantic activity. Nothing has arisen lately. Yes, Kinria. '''Kinria Blueheart: '''Now that the timelines from this dragon has been halted. Are we sure no other portals have opened without our knowing? '''Verus Baelheit: '''Yes. The Spell used to close the Rifts was obtained from the -recently deceased- Viserth, sealing the Rifts from both ends. In fact, reality is stronger than ever in the Former rift locations. '''Kinria Blueheart: '''Thank you. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Sir, have we made contact with the Bronzes to ascertain whether this was a single infinite flight, or a more orchestrated plan of the flight? Verus Baelheit: 'Unknown. It's known that the Infinite's serve a Master, but said alternate Future was thought to have been vanquished. Their mere continued existence is... Truly distressing. ' Oliviaxi Shadesong: Thank you sir. Verus Baelheit: 'Something else, Kinria? '''Kinria Blueheart: '''Noting to hers, I do have sources I can utilize, but on topic of remaining artifacts and evidence. What have we collected, or stored from these portals? Have they all dissipated along with the Future Vanguard? Or do we still have weapons or trinkets of such stored in the Kirin Tor's vaults. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Actually, any and all Items brought here from said Alternate future vanished upon the deaths or Departure of their owners. Including the Alternate Muzula's arm, The Alternate Arranax's blight -Thank the Light- and any Cadavers left over. What -does- remain, are things they created in -our- time. '''Kinria Blueheart: '''Have we gotten any research on these items before the previous owners' death? Such as possible methods to counter them if the Infinite Dragonflight makes another move on us? '''Verus Baelheit: '''There are a few things we are Studying. That is all I can say. '''Kinria Blueheart: '''Hrm.. That is all for now. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Then I will summarize. This threat may be over, but this Alternate future happened as a result of some Invading force. That Force may still be coming. We're lucky, we've gotten an advance warning. Their mere presence here may have been enough to alter history enough to change things. The Alternate Damon's final words were '-REMOVED FROM THE RECORD-''' What could that mean? Thank you, Chancellor. 'Meriahm Lausten: '''I move to immediately strike Damon's final words from the record. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Zanbor, I believe you’re up. 'Zanbor Emerson: One hundred nine thousand five hundred and nineteen gold. Let me repeat that. One hundred nine thousand five hundred and nineteen gold. That is how much gold we spent on a two day cruise. Again let me repeat that. One hundred and nine thousand five hundred and nineteen gold is how much we spent on a two day cruise. Thirty five thousand gold on boat repairs! Four hundred plus gold on medical coverage for the cruise workers. Over five hundred gold on alcohol! Muzula Silverweave: ..I have two things to say. Zanbor Emerson: 'NO! Shut the hell up. 'Meriahm Lausten: Ms. Silverweave, I strongly advise you to cease speaking while the Councilor is talking. He is in a mood, and may strike your head from the record. Zanbor Emerson: '''I have never in my almost sixty years of existence been so flabbergasted. One hundred thousand nine thousand five hundred and nineteen gold... Anyways, our next vacation will be at the Feralas Hotspring Resort. Hope to see you all there. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''There is no way this can go wrong. At all. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Of course because I was brided..I MEAN BECAUSE he put forth an amazing argument I am fully behind our next vacation! '''Muzula Silverweave: We're going to end up blowing it up. I swear, I can see it. The entire place going up in smoke, as we all flee through portals. Nathul Furlbrow: I didn't get an invite to the wedding.... Arranax DeVin: '''Congratulations. Who is the lucky husband? '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''You killed a baby mongoose last night... '''Damon Halliwell: '''I BET IT DESERVED IT! '''Meriahm Lausten: '''IF WE MIGHT GET THIS MEETING BACK ON TRACK, our alcoholic Chancellor should move on. '''Damon Halliwell: '''OK so. I guess I now open the floor to those wishing to speak on any matter. Simply raise your hands. Lausten, the floor is yours. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Chancellor. Colleagues of the Senate. Friends. In some cases, with each other but not with me, family. We have just weathered an attack the likes of which we have rarely seen before. Let us first, before I speak further, have a round of applause for the fact that we have faced our own darkness and we have prevailed. Now, then. I have been thinking quite a bit the last week. As you all know, we have a Senate motto - we say it at the end of meetings, and it goes on our letterhead. While our old motto, "To Protect and Serve Dalaran", has served us well in the past, I do not think it fully encompasses what the Senate is anymore. When this Senate was founded, it -was- internally focused. We strove to support the Council of Six, the Kirin Tor Offensive, and other sects within the city. That is no longer the case. We are no longer the support. We are leading the charge. While yes, we protect and serve Dalaran to the fullest extent of our being that is not what we are anymore. This last event - we faced utter extinction, and we led the charge against it. Therefore, I propose a change. No, it won't be "May Dalaran hold Dominion in all things." I have a better idea, something that was suggested to me, and that I think sums up our goal, our creed, what we strive for and what we stand as a shining beacon to all of Azeroth for. Truly, I think, our goal as a Senate, in all fields - in research, in defense, in OFFENSE, in morality and ethics and all that we hold dear. I hereby move to change the Senate's motto from "To Protect and Serve Dalaran" to "Victory for Dalaran." '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Seconded. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Thirded. If that's required. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: I like it. Kinria Blueheart: 'I can certainly stand behind that. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Meriahm, you know I respect you and your Opinions, But The Phrase "To Protect and Serve Dalaran" Has been Symbolic for the Senate for it's purpose. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''May I offer an argument against? 'Margrave Haifrall: I don't think so... we're a senate, not an offensive. Meriahm Lausten: '"Has been", Verus. That is the keyword in what you just said. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Dalaran is not some Imperialistic Imperative State, nor is it a Mere community of Mages. It is something Unique upon Azeroth, and It is our Sworn Duty to defend it. We Defend -Dalaran- By doing so, we protect Azeroth. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''And that is why we are not going with the Dominion line. It is far to imperialistic. We defend Dalaran, and our goal is its Victory. 'Drossy: ..but do we all not want victory? Lora Raventhorne: 'As well as to serve it, as a senate shall and will do. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Victory does not mean we conqour. Victory means victory. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Dalaran defends the whole of this planet. often times from its self. We seek to obtain victory against those that would destroy our world, and enslave our people. '''Verus Baelheit: '''It is a part of our History, a Proud tradition of the Senate. This letterhead stamps the base of every Official document going back for almost Two years, my Colleagues. '''Damon Halliwell: '''SILENCE! Miss Raventhorne you may speak about your counter statement. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Miss Lausten, I respect you as a Councillor. Your seniority beats most, if not all in the senate, which makes you a vast source of wisdom. But, as a Senate, while we do lead the charge in Dalaran's defense, we also serve it. You, as well as other councillors, have gone to great lengths to protect Dalaran. But others, like me, have also served it. We are not a military as a whole. We are a Senate, and as a senate, we protect and serve our great Magocracy. Protect and Serve Dalaran stay as the motto. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''If I might rebut, Chancellor? '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well but after we shall vote, I do not wish to be here all night. Fine you will all have a chance to speak on this. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Very well. Ms. Raventhorne, you are correct. On a technical note, we do protect and we do serve. But the goal, the endgame, has always been to ensure our city is victorious in all we do. Must we live in such times that "Victory" means only Victory in War? What of the Violet Bank? Does it not seek to hold Victory in finance? What of the Librarium, and of our archive? Does it not seek victory over ignorance? To protect and serve may be the means, but Victory is the end - and it is victory that I feel we should be striving for. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Miss Escol, you may speak. '''Aithnea Escol: '''Point of inquiry, are we talking about changing the motto on paper or changing what people say at the end? The first is fine, the second is a matter of free speech and anyone’s entitled to say what they want... within reason. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''On an official capacity. As always, anyone can say what they wish. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Indeed. I plan to continue with my own custom. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Verus. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Colleagues, since the Founding of our Senate, the phrase "To Protect and serve Dalaran" has always been our imperative. We have it as so because of a simple statement of what we stand for. We will claim no new Lands, as Dalaran is a Self-Sufficient Mobile nation. We are not conquerers, but Liberators from the Perils of Ignorance. What we have is meant to be shared with the World,a nd all who come to our Doors, for we have issued the Call to Azeroth, if it is knowledge you seek, we welcome you. This City is one of Azeroth's wonders, and by protecting her, We protect Azeroth's beauty. We are her Servants, and we shall -always- be there for her. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''Can we PLEASE just vote? 'Vorien Dawnstrider: For once, I agree with Miss Ravenshire. Vesiana Sinclair: '''This bickering is pointless.. '''Damon Halliwell: '''This is a Senate...welcome to politics. '''Nathul Furlbrow: ... I would also like to make a point.. but if not, it's fine. Lora Raventhorne: '''Bickering? This is discussion. Rational discussion. '''Belletheil Windsong: They are both firm on their argument, neither will budge. Vorien Dawnstrider: 'Yes, but it’s over a motto. '''Arranax DeVin: '''So let us vote. I should hope in favor of victory for our mighty, beloved nation. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''Can we opt out of voting? 'Vanidicus Alexander: You may. Kinria Blueheart: '''It's not only a motto, but also a phrase that will set emotion to all who not only speak, but join, oppose, or rival us. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Tradition is good. Why change what we know works solely for the sake of newness? '''Meriahm Lausten: '''If I may rebut, Chancellor? '''Damon Halliwell: '''Yes you may. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Verus, I do respect you, but there are a few points to address in your statement. Firstly, I would like to point out that we -have- taken new lands when it suited us. We stood in this room and we took Ambermill back, we invaded Azshara, and even if they don't bear our name, countless members of the Senate claim land under our banner. But beyond that I take issue with the implication here. The implication is that "Victory" and "conquering" is the same thing. Is not a successful defense a victory? You speak of the liberation from ignorance isn't each poor boy and girl we save from the streets and introduce to the scholars, the MAGES they could be is this not a victory? Again, the whole idea that 'Victory for Dalaran' means "Dalaran runs things over with tanks" is, to put it simply, narrow-minded. We are better than that. We are wiser than that. If we are to have words, let them tell the world that we will settle for nothing less than Victory for Knowledge, for Peace, and for progress. Besides, is the issue here that the motto doesn't capture the spirit of the Senate, or that it is tradition? Because if we are to cling to tradition, I can think of a few from the early days that Lord DeVin may wish to bring back. You are welcome to open the door for him. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Our Mission statement isn't a mere Motto. It's a Self-reflection on who we are. Those who came after us will know that we didn't put a Pyrrhic victory over the defense and stability of our Nation. That we chose to be the Rock, the Unmovable. The Constant. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Nathul you may speak. Verus be silent unless called. '''Nathul Furlbrow: I find the term "Victory"... far too close to a Military conquest. I've seen far too many leaders charge their men into un-winnable battles for the sake of "Victory", for their nations, let us not forget "Loktar'Ogar". Painting us in this light will have us set as warmongers. We are a Senate, for work for the battle. We do not push them forward into battle. Our job is to defend them, not put their lives in any more danger for the sake of "Victory". Damon Halliwell: 'We will now vote! '''Zanbor Emerson: '''When I call your name please answer wither aye in the affirmative, nay against, abstain for neither. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Seven Ayes, nine nays, eight abstentions. The motion fails. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Chancellor. I take my leave. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Who wanted to speak now? '''Lora Raventhorne: '...I'll go. Okay. I now we just a conversation on something as apparently pointless as a motto, so now here's something more pointless: budgeting. 'Vorien Dawnstrider: '''No, I actually think that is important. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''I'll keep this quick. Promise. After looking over the expense reports for the second quarter, most, if not all, ministries were over budget. I don't know if people know, but money is important. It pays for your housing, if you live in Dalaran, your paycheck, and your reagents. Now. If we go over budget, does anyone know what I have to do to make up the difference? Hm… Anyone? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Nope. I have people for that. '''Aithnea Escol: '''Invade some noble and take their money? '''Lora Raventhorne: '''I have to borrow it. We have to pay this money back. But if you're over budget, what money are we going to pay back with? More borrow money? Our primary source of income is taxes and membership dues. Membership dues are set by the Kirin Tor; I have no control over that. Taxes, however, I do. In which case, I'm calling for a vote to this: Give me the authority to raise taxes as need be. An excessive power, I know, but being bankrupt isn't fun either. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''That is a council matter. We will about it privately. '''Kinria Blueheart: '''Exactly how much do we owe? '''Lora Raventhorne: '''A number I am not willing to disclose, unless pressured by councilors. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Thank you for brining this to our attention Director Ravnethorne. Dismissed. '''Kinria Blueheart: '''Vesiana is next, I believe? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Yes. '''Vesiana Sinclair: '''I wish to bring to the attention of the Senate certain matters that pertain to Nethergarde Keep and the Dark Portal. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Oh? '''Vesiana Sinclair: '''I will not bother the Kirin tor overly long, but for a while now we have been detecting anomalies around the portal, above and beyond the usual radiation it gives off. I came to my own conclusion about it, and notified the Commander. He, as well as the Watchers, believe we should organize an investigation of these anomalies. Those interested may meet me in Nethergarde tomorrow evening. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Archmage. If you are finished you are dismissed. Ms Blueheart, please take the floor. '''Kinria Blueheart: '''As I spoken before. I have noted the importance of re-educating everyone about the importance of first aid. Not only for our battle magi, but as well as our teachers, chancellors, or anyone who happens across a dire situation. As following recent events, we cannot stress our doctors out if multiple are injured. I alone, as a single doctor within Dalaran cannot be in all places at once. With possible events coming into the future. We need to understand our magical properties and skills on how to medicate, Stabilize, and help one another so our medics. Considering my husband recently joined our wondrous city and senate. That's only two medics on the field of battle. We do not stress ourselves out and endanger many other magi on the field, and at home. What I propose is possible classes for those who are interested to alleviate these concerns. To help me, and Vitikas to keeping everyone alive. As well as keep our People safe. We can also prepare for any possible occurrence much like the unfortunate Purging of Dalaran. We lost good men and women from the Sunreavers. We should strive to avoid something like that again. While this is only a class so others may help one another. But also teach new methods of utilizing spells. We have pyromancers who can cauterize. Frost magi to reduce swelling. Even teach ways to turn every mage's evocation spell into a method to cure Minor wounds. Something to open up new ways to treat one another. That is all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Mrs. Blueheart. We hope that everyone will be able to attend your classes. '''Kinria Blueheart: '''Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Mister Haifrall, the floor is yours. '''Margrave Haifrall: '''As we all know, we've had less than favorable encounters with Miss Ravenshire. However, I would like to advise that we cease these complaints towards her. She is our colleague, comrade, ally, and so forth. We spend more time excluding her compared to anything else. Many of us act like children in a sandbox, excluding Ravenshire from a clique. Be mature and be professional about this. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, moving on. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Finally, Deloria. You may take the floor. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''You all win.. You all got what you wished for. '''Verus Baelheit: '...What? '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''Oh don’t take this as a shock Verus. '''Verus Baelheit: '''I must say it comes as one. You have a promising future ahead of you. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''A future? '''Verus Baelheit: '''That's right, Deloria. No one here would doubt you are their colleague. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''As mean as the things you’ve said are, I trust you on a professional level. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''Please. Nearly everyone wishes me gone. I have no use being here..Oh all of you shut up. I’m not going to stay and work with people who are constantly going to belittle my efforts of trying to improve. '''Verus Baelheit: '''That's only for you to decide, Deloria. You could tell yourself such things, or alert yourself to the reality, that you can be counted amongst the Mages of Dalaran, that you have a place here with us, that you could grow to become respected, even admired. You've taken only the first steps, don't turn away from the path because of your doubts. '''Deloria Ravenshire: '''Excuse me, But I have nothing more to say. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Right. Well. I'm retiring for the evening. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Can we move on? '''Vorien Dawnstrider: '''Yes, we can. '''Verus Baelheit: Mister Khargas Bouldertoe, Please step forward. Mister Bouldertoe, We have all taken note of your prowess, your advancement as a Mage and Loyalty to this Senate. Thusly, you are Elevated to a Full Colleague of our Senate. Congratulations. Khargas Bouldertoe: Thank ya, thank ya all of ye. I promise I won't be lettin' ya down. Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed. Miss Detiola Arzule, Please step forward. Miss Arzule, Every Mage amongst us would admit to their Admiration of your skills and dedication to the Kirin Tor. Effective immediately, you shall be counted amongst the Colleagues of this Senate. Congratulations. '''Detiola Arzule: Thank you, sir. Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed. Mrs. Aya Avernus. Please step forward. Aya, you have proven yourself to be an Example to the Senate in your Personal commitment to your Magic, your Loyalty to Dalaran and Commitment to this Senate. May you continue to serve as an example as a Senator of this Senate. Congratulations. '''Aya Avernus: Thank you, Verus. 'Tis an honor. Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed, Aya. Mister Fuerel Pyrestaff, please step forward. Fuerel, In your time amongst us, I have been impressed with your Prowess as a mage and advancement in the Kirin Tor. It is the decision of this Council to elevate you to Colleague of the Senate. '''Fuerel Pyrestaff: Thank you. Verus Baelheit: '''Dismissed, Fuerel. Miss Drossy, please step forward. Drossy, hard pressed would I be to find a young woman as dedicated and loyal to the Kirin Tor as you. Take pride in your new Position of the Decurion of the Senate. Kudos to you. '''Arranax DeVin: '''Well done. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Finally, Miss Aithnea Escol. Please step forward. We are all proud of the strength of character and ability of Magic you have demonstrated here in the Senate, Aithnea. You are among the Senate's finest, and should you accept it, are granted Promotion to High Magister. '''Aithnea Escol: '''As the position would no longer confuse others with the notion of being an actual Archmage due to name change, I accept the position and hope to do it well. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Congratulations. Dismissed. '''All: To protect and serve Dalaran. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Events Category:Documents